Phineas vs Kat
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Kat tries to admit her feelings towards Coop while the Burtonburgers are in Danville, but when things go wrong, will Coop fall in love with Kat, or laugh in her face?
1. Chapter 1

Phineas vs. Kat

Coop entered the kitchen. "Kids, I have some news for you!" his father said, as soon as he walked in. "Dad, I didn't drop a giant water balloon into the attic!" Coop said quickly. "There's a giant water balloon in the attic?" his father asked, looking suspicious. "Never mind. What's the news?" Coop said, trying to change the subject. "We're going to visit my sister, Linda Flynn-Fletcher in Danville today!" his father announced. "We have an aunt Linda?" Millie and Coop said at the same time. "Sure do. And you have three cousins. Her boys are your age, Coop. Their names are Phineas and Ferb. They also have a pet platypus named Perry" their father explained. "Hear that, Mr. Kat? We get to play with a platypus!" Millie said to Kat, but Kat was to busy looking at Coop. His chocolate brown hair, his piercing blue eyes. She loved him. Lucky for her, tomorrow was Valentine's day. "We'll be staying with Aunt Linda for two weeks" Coop's father finished. Kat panicked. She wasn't sure she could reveal her crush with relatives of the Burtonburgers around!

_MEANWHILE..._

"Kids, my brother, Burt Burtonburger is coming over soon, so I want you kids on your best behaviour" Linda announced. "We have an uncle Burt?" Candace and Phineas asked. Ferb, as usual, stayed quiet. "Yep. He has two kids, named Coop and Millie, and a pet cat" Linda said. "Maybe we should build an automatic, self-cleaning litter box for the cat, as a present!" Phineas suggested. Ferb nodded in agreement. He then went into his pack, and got out a blueprint, which he then handed to Phineas. "Yeah, this'll work" Phineas agreed. "They'll be here in two hours" Linda said, checking her watch. Later,the Burtonburgers pulled up in the driveway. Everyone ran out of the house to greet them. "Hey, I'm Coop" Coop said warmly. "I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb" Phineas said. "I'm Millie" Millie said. "Yeah, well, I'm Candace!" Candace said. After everyone had exchanged greetings, Millie got Kat out of the car. "This is Mr. Kat!" she said, showing everyone the hairless feline. "Right... uh, Mr. Kat" Phineas said slowly. "EW! That thing is so UGLY! It's a shaved, bug-eyed SKUNK!" Candace screamed. Coop laughed. "So I'm not the only one who thinks so!" he said, in between giggles. Everyone went inside, except Coop, Phineas, and Ferb, who went to the backyard. "You guys know Kat's evil, right?" Coop asked. Phineas shrugged. "Now we do" he said. "I'm glad SOMEBODY believes me!" Coop exclaimed. Meanwhile, Kat was trying to figure out a way to reveal her crush to Coop. 'There has to be a way to tell him' she thought. She sighed. There would never be a way to tell him, and she knew it. Kat clomped over to the TV, where Candace was watching some teen program. Candace looked at Kat with disgust, and scooted down to the other end of the couch. _'Got a crush, but don't know if you can tell him?' _some woman on television said. Kat turned to the program, intruiged. "Mrow?" Kat said. Candace must have decided to move further away from Kat, because she went upstairs to her room. Kat watched the program, and figured out what human boys liked. Unfortunately, her plan could only work if she got Coop grounded. So she grabbed a bomb from her cat carrier, which she had been saving. Kat went to the backyard, and waved it in front of Coop's face. As expected, he growled at Kat. "You won't get away with it, this time Kat!" he shouted and chased Kat all the way up to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom. Kat lit the bomb, then ran. Coop tried to defuse the bomb, but it was too late. Luckily, he wasn't killed. Kat liked that about him. No matter what she threw his way, he always managed to live. Everyone in the house heard it go off, and came running to see what had happened. "COOP!" Burt shouted. "It wasn't me! It was Kat!" Coop shouted back. "Mr. Kat can't blow up a bedroom!" Millie said. "Coop, you're GROUNDED! Including tomorrow, when we're all going out for some fun!" Burt said to his son. Coop hung his head, but really, he was looking Kat with disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Today was Valentine's Day. Coop was mad at Kat for getting him grounded, and Kat was too busy working on a plan to get Coop to like her, to notice his anger. She had four flowers worth of rose petals, some candles, and some romantic music. She also planned to bake a turkey. As soon as the Burtonburgers left with the Flynn-Fletchers, she could get started preparing the dinner. Kat also knew that they would be going out to a restaraunt, so she wouldn't be allowed to come. When the family left at lunchtime, Kat started to modify her collar, so she would be able to speak to Coop. When she was done with that, she darted downstairs to bake the turkey. When _that _was done, she quickly scattered her rose petals all aorund the floor, and placed the turkey in the center of the table. She was finished just in time, as Coop walked in at that very moment. Kat put the romantic music into the CD player, and leaped up on the table. "Hello, Coop" was what she said. "W-wow. K-k-kat! You c-can talk!" Coop stuttered. He was not only surprised by the fact that Kat had just spoken human speak, but by the romantic tone of her voice. "Yes, I can. There's something I've wanted to tell you since the day we met" Kat said. Coop was starting to get freaked out. "Well... tell me, then" he said carefully. Kat walked towards Coop. When she was in close, she grabbed his collar, and whispered in his ear, "I want you" Kat gave him a slow, but brief kiss, and whispered in his ear, "I _need _you" She then gave him a kiss, that lasted much longer than the first kiss.

**KAT'S POV**

His lips were like butter. His skin smelled like lotion. His eyes looked more blue than usual. The kiss was amazing, at the perfect moment, on the perfect day.

**COOP'S POV**

It took a few moments for me to realise what was happening. It took a few more moments for me to realise that I _liked_ what was happening. So I just closed my eyes and let it happen, that is until dad separated us. Gosh, I didn't even hear him come in.

**THIRD PERSON**

"Oh... uh, dad! Hey!" Coop said. His father merely glared. "Now, Coop! You know what I meant when I said for you to bond with Kat!" he said. Coop glared at Kat. Kat gave him a look that said, 'I'm sorry. I'll fix this, right now' She immediately spoke, "I'm sorry, Mr. Burtonburger, I'm the one who seduced Coop into the kiss" Coop stared in amazement. "GAH! KAT _IS _AN ALIEN!" Coop's father said. "I've gotta call the SWAT team!" he said. He started towards the phone. Coop blocked his way. "N-no! Dad, you can't!" he shouted. He was unaware that there were other people around. "Why not? I thought you would be happy!" his dad said. "Well... because... be-because..." Coop said. He looked at Kat, and sighed, remembering the kiss. "Because I love her" he finally said. He honestly couldn't believe that he said it, either. "Oh, Coop! I love you, too!" Kat said, leaping into his arms. Coop looked his father in the eye, and asked, "Now, do you really wanna separate your son, and his love?" His father sighed. "No, no I don't" he said.


End file.
